Crosswords
by madelinesticks
Summary: Filled for a prompt.
1. Chapter 1

He had a night with Crowley. They were rarer these days - Dean didn't go out to bars as much, so Sam stayed in. He didn't want to get into the arguments mentions of the demon always started.  
He left the motel twenty minutes after Dean left, heading into town. Crowley had texted for Sam to meet him in a diner.  
When he arrived, Crowley was looking down at a newspaper, a pen in his hand. A crossword.  
Sam couldn't help but laugh as he slid into the booth alongside the demon, which earned him a snort and a playful cuff upside the head.  
"And how are we feeling today, darling?" Crowley filled in another word - "AWRY". The crossword looked hard to Sam, with a good fifty clues.  
"I'm okay, I guess." Sam said quietly, but in a conversational tone. "Dean's been snappy. That's all."  
"Ah." Crowley waved a waitress over, ordering two chicken salads as well as beer for Sam. Crowley sipped something dark that Sam knew wasn't Craig, but wasn't something he recognised.  
They ate in mostly companionable silence, only speaking with idle chit-chat about hunts and wayward demons.  
Crowley nearly threw Sam into the Bentley in the lot after, kissed him deeply, leaving bites on his lips and searing want in his chest before he drew away with a chuckle and closed the door.  
He'd drive to a hotel teasing Sam all the way, and frustrating though it was, Sam always loved it all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley, for the most part, did not pay attention to Dean as he got on with paperwork. He could hear Dean's whines and desperate sounds as time ticked on and on, leaving the boy needier and needier. Crowley had spelled him so that he couldn't come, but Dean didn't know that.

He kept trying to speed his hand, thumb over his head or his frenum in attempts to bring himself over, but all he succeeded in was making himself more frustrated.

"Please." Dean said after half an hour. Crowley looked up, surprised, and noted the wideness of Dean's eyes and his parted lips. So very pretty, but so very desperate. Crowley couldn't help but grin, pleased.

"What was that?" Dean's cheeks coloured scarlet and his expression became a snarl.

"Nothing."

Crowley's grin disappeared. He was on the bed, a hand grabbing at Dean's hair and forcing his head back so that a tiny whimper gargled from his throat. "You will tell me the truth, boy." Dean gasped as Crowley's spare hand pushed Dean's hand away to take the other's cock himself.  
"You will beg when you wish, and if you do you will be allowed to come." Dean was giving yowls at the expert twists of the demon's hand, trying to grab at his suit to keep from falling back. "You will be obedient. I have no interest in a pet that can't control himself."  
"I don't want to be your pet!" Dean growled, though the sound was high-pitched and, in Crowley's opinion, a little pathetic.

"You'd rather I hand you off to another demon? Take you from your family, let them tear you to pieces and leave you bloody and sobbing for mercy?" Dean went quiet, still grasping at Crowley's shoulder.

"No."

"No, sir."

"No, sir." There was a little sob to his voice as he said so, buried his face against Crowley's shoulder as his cock gave a new pulse. "Please, let me come." Crowley smirked a little.

"Good boy." He stroked through Dean's hair in reward as he thumbed over his cockhead once again. He let the spell dissipate, and Dean came with the loudest of moans. "That's it." He purred, letting Dean fall back on the bed in his post-orgasmic state of drowsiness. "Thaaat's it."

* * *

Dean jolted in bed, blinking awake as he felt the morning sun shining in through the window. He gave a soft grunt, shifting in bed. He was clean, but naked, and he moved quickly from bed to pull on some pants and a shirt, looking around almost desperately. All the same, there was no sign of Crowley, and he bit his lip nervously. "Sammy!" He called. "Get up, kid, it's almost seven!" Sam blinked awake, slowly crawling from bed and stumbling into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Dean threw a few things in a bag, ready to move and go to school as soon as Sam was ready. He let himself fall back on the bed. Where was Crowley? Had he really just left Dean asleep? He hadn't even fucked him… Maybe he didn't want Dean after all. Dean wasn't sure whether he was pleased with that idea or not.  
He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, palming at his cock in his jeans. Fucking Hell, he wasn't meant to get hard at the idea of a fucking demon fucking him. He managed to get his erection down with thoughts of some of the more unattractive teachers in high school.  
Sam stumbled out of the bathroom, still wiping sleep from his eyes. He was clothed already, and began to towel through his hair and get it dry. "You ready to go, buddy?"  
"Mmm." Sam hummed. He was awful when he was tired, but he wouldn't wake up until he got into his classes. They walked together to school, Dean with his backpack lazily slung from his shoulder, Sam with his tightly against his back. Sam ran away as soon as they got through the school gates, and Dean made no move to pull him back. He did note a little hole in the back of Sam's jeans, around his ankle, and made a careful mental notation to try and get some money to buy him some new jeans.  
He walked into the building, heading to his first class with his usual bored expression. He was ecstatic by the time classes were done with for the day. He hated being around – most of the teachers were convinced he was some stupid jock, and what was the point in trying anyway when he was gonna be a hunter like Dad? Dean shook his head, waiting at the gate for Sam. He'd had a free period last, and was out of class a few minutes early.  
"Why, hallo there, lover boy." Dean jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the demon at his side. He noticed now that Crowley was a good head shorter than him, and took an odd sense of victory in the idea.  
"What are you doing here!?" He hissed.  
"Why, come to see you." Crowley grinned.  
"But- but someone might see-"  
"I don't care." Crowley smirked. "Now tell me about today's school day, hmm?"


End file.
